In recent years, in plants, distributed arrangement of compressors are being promoted, with compressors for various uses being arranged at various locations in the vicinity of the production line. In such a distributed arrangement, the installation space for the individual compressors is limited, so that there is a demand for space saving for the compressors.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a technique for reducing the installation space for a compressor. In a rotary compressor system 10 (an oil cooled type screw compressor) shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, a compressor unit 11 (a compressor main body) is arranged above a pressure container 14 (an oil separator), and besides, a motor 12 is arranged above the compressor unit 11 (compressor main body), thereby achieving a reduction in floor space (installation space).